


"You Old?"

by yaoichan12



Series: Grayson and Co. [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grayson wants to know if his gampaw is old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Old?"

Little feet padded quickly into his study, but Sarek didn’t look up from his work.

“Gampaw?” the little voice asked.

Sarek glanced down beside his chair and stared at his towheaded grandson, “Yes, Grayson?”

“You old?”

Sarek turned his chair and faced his grandson, “Yes, I am old.”

“How old?”

“I am 93 standard years old,” Sarek replied.

Grayson blinked up at him with bright blue eyes and then asked, “Why?”

“I was born in the year 2165 and it is now the year 2258.  That is 93 years,” Sarek explained simply enough for his 2 year old grandson.

Grayson opened his mouth to say something else when Amanda’s voice calling for Grayson could be heard from down the hall. She was heading towards the study.  Grayson let out a little excited shriek and crawled under the desk and hid in the kneehole.  Sarek turned his chair and scooted in slightly so that Grayson’s hiding space could be kept secret as Amanda walked into the study.  She glanced around the room than at her bond-mate.

“Have you seen your grandson?” she asked.

“I do not see him at the present,” Sarek replied. It was not a lie, he did not see Grayson since the boy was under the desk.

Amanda nodded and was about to turn and leave when their grandson’s sehlat, Max, came bounding into the room and over to the desk.  Max came behind the desk and crouched down on his front paws and made a whining noise at the kneehole. Amanda watched this happen and cross her arms over her chest and stared at her husband.

“I see that I asked you the wrong question so I’ll ask another,” Amanda said while Max tried to nose his way past Sarek’s feet to see his companion.  Grayson was giggling at this point. “Sarek, my love, is Grayson under your desk?”

Sarek nodded and watched as Amanda smiled and walked over to him.  She shooed at Max and took his place and crouched down.  Sarek slid his chair back a little so that Grayson was in view.  Their Grayson giggled and grabbed the end of his grandfather’s robe and pulled it over his head to hide himself.

Amanda smiled and took hold of her grandson’s hand and pulled him out from under the desk.

“Gampaw old, Gammee,” Grayson informed her.

Amanda chuckled and holding his hand, led him towards the study’s exit, “Not old, Grayson. Grandpa is ancient.”

“Gampaw achent?”

“Yes, ancient.” Amanda turned her head and gave Sarek a little grin before they left the room. Sarek allowed himself a slight smile at feeling her love and amusement through their bond.

As he heard their footsteps go down the hall, he heard his grandson ask her, “Gammee? You old?

* * *

 

“Daddee?” Grayson asked.

Jim looked at his son sitting between him and Spock at the dinner table in his booster seat, “Yes?”

“You old?”

Amanda chuckled and felt Sarek’s own light amusement through their bond.

“Nope, I am not old,” Jim responded with a smile.

“Why?”

“Well, I’m only 25...and that’s not old.”

“Gampaw achent,” Grayson told him matter-of-factly. Jim and Amanda laughed while Spock quirked an eyebrow at the laughing humans.

“Dada?” Grayson asked Spock.

“Yes?” Spock respond, running a hand through his son’s hair.

“You achent?”

Jim nodded and snorted before quickly replying for Spock, “Yes, Grayson…dada is ancient.”

“Okay.  Gampaw and dada achent,” Grayson said, going back to eating his food.

Amanda and Jim laughed harder while the Vulcans questioned their marriages.

 

 


End file.
